Bloodied visions
by hyo.ecliffe
Summary: The sabertooth guild has all grown up exsept for some new kids and those new kids have a team. The sabertooth angels have alot ahead of them and have to face the dark guild fairy tail. Gomen I am not good at summarys
1. Chapter 1

_**I did not write this story on my own me and my **_

_**friend both did and when you here the name Cici that is her **_

_**and I am Tabby. **_

_**Gomen for any mistakes .**_

_**FYI Fairy Tail is a dark guild is this fan fic**_

CHAPTER ONE

NO ONES POV

The young family walked in the park. The mother, Rin-chi Eucliffe was to the left of her daughter, Hyō Eucliffe. Hyōs father, Sting Eucliffe was to her right. Her brothers Ryu and Ryos were with their cousins. Hyōs family never let her side since her magic was a very rare type of magic. She was angelic demon dragon slayer. She also like her mother had cat ears and was half cat but she had brown hair. Her family, mostly her father, would always worry about her. "Where ya wanna go kid?" The father asked his child. "I want to go to the guild hall papa, nyan! You never take me there." She said looking up at her father. "Should we take her to Sabertooth?" Sting asked Rin-chi. "Sure like a birthday present." She answered.

"But her birthday is in two days." Sting said.

"Who gives a fuck lets go." Rin-chi said as she took her 11 year olds hand and began running towards the Sabertooth guild hall.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sting said as he began chasing after his wife. "Wait for us!" Cried Lector, his wife Angelica, and their daughter Black Halo.

The first ones to reach the guild were Rin-chi and Hyō. Next were the exceeds. Finally the guild master, Sting. Hyo steared up at the the guild hall it was so big to her even if she was 11. Her mom lead her inside her uncle Rogue was sitting with her aunt Okami-san and there kids.

"Rin-chi" Sting asked. "do you want me to get Okami-san to give her a guild stamp"

"That would be great Sting."

"OKAMI-SAN COME HERE A SEC!" Sting yelled.

"Coming Sting" Okami-san said running over to him. "What is it"

"Can you give Hyo her guild stamp please it is a early birthday present"

"Sure. What color and where.''

"I want it in blue on my right shoulder."

"got it" Okami-san put her guild stamp on her right shoulder and went back to her family.

"Ok now can I go look around papa."

"yeah thats fine its safe here and welcome to the guild kid."

"thanks papa." Hyo said and then she took off to be with her cousins

Halo got her guild mark in blue too but on her back and then went with Hyo.

INTERVIEW 1-HYO

Me: Welcome to our first interview! Today we will interview…..HYO. The newest member of the sabertooth guild!

Hyo: Hi!

Me: So Hyo, first question. How do you feel about joining the guild?

Hyo: Great!

Me: Nice. Next question, where do you think all these nightmares are coming from?

Hyo: What nightmares?

Me: Oh my. Did I let that slip? We're gonna have to apply amnesia. *Grabs a bat* Okay, now hold still this won't hurt a bit. It's gonna hurt a lot.

Hyo: What the hell are you doing?! *Gets hit by the bat*

Me: It's ok she should be fine by chapter two. I think.

Sting: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK?!

Me: Well there's a chance of her dying do to lack of blood.

Sting: Well if she dies *Grabs a chainsaw* you're gonna die too.

Me: *Runs* Rinchi do the disclaimer for me.

Rinchi: Miss. Cici owns nothing. Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to their rightful owner. Some of these characters are based off of Miss. Cici's friends. But overall NOTHING HERE BELONGS TO MISS. CICI.

All: Bye.

_**I hope you guys liked it this is mine and my freinds first fan fic **_

_**and I know that the interview part is all writen by **_

_**my freind she did come up with that idea so I give her full credit for it .**_

_**Pleas comment and if you have any thing you think is wrong pleas share we will use that **_

_**to improve. **_

_**bye for now ('.')**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello yha new chapter in the same day as the first one **_

_**the next few chapters will be like this **_

_**so read.**_

_**gomen for any mistakes**_

CHAPTER 2

HYOS POV

After I got my guild mark I went to go with my cousins. Halo appeared next to me soon after she had a blue guild mark too. "Hey you want to make a team Halo-nyan" I call her Halo-nyan sometimes because i'm half cat i can't help it. "yha Hyo i would love too but who would be in it with us?" "I don't know maybe my brothers I bet i can get mama and papa to let them in the guild and maybe Junar and Les, uncle Jellal and aunt Alaska's kids, um…Laxus too since he got turned into an eleven year old after he left Fairy Tail and joined Sabertooth."

"No cuz he likes you and you like him" Halo said. "Shut up." I shot back.

"Hey what about us cuz" Mell one of my cousins said

"yha what about us" Her older brother Okami-senpai said

yes he was named after his mom Okami-san

"Yha you guys too, wait thats 7 people I think thats too much."

"Maybe not I mean your dads the master of the guild so he might let us."Mell said

"Ok ill go tell him."I walked to papa's office and knocked on the door. "come in" papa said from the other side of the door. "um papa its me" i said as i walked in. "Oh Hyo what's up kid"

"papa i want to make a team but we have 7 people in it if you let Ryu and Ryos in the guild."

"What, you want to make a team already Hyo"

"Yha I mean I know how to use my magic and Junar,Les,Ryu,Ryos,Laxus,Mell,and Okami-senpai are all good mages come on papa please let me make the team and go on jobs i'm almost 12 and Okami-senpai got to go on jobs when he was 11 please."

"Um….fine ok what is your team name"

"Thanks papa and I'll get back to you on the team name" I gave him a big hug and ran out to go tell my team.

RINCHIS POV

"You sure that was a good idea." I said.

"Is it a good idea stripping when you're expecting a baby?" Sting said.

"CRAP!" I yelled realizing I was half naked. Sting laughed lightly. "Shut up and help me find my clothes or I'm divorcing you." I said. Almost instantly Sting got off his sorry ass and started looking. "You know I was kidding." I said. "Wait what?" Said Sting as he shot up. "If I divorce you who would take your dense brain." I stated messing up his hair. "So I can't divorce you." I continued. "That's mean." Sting said pouting. "I know pouty." I said as I kissed his cheek. Sting made a sad face and said "not cool Rin and stop messing with my hair" he picked up my clothes he just found "here" he said "arigato and do u think that we should let the boys on the team"

"Yha why not I think it would be good for them" he smiled

"You're not very convincing but alright fine ill tell Alaska to go get them from her house"

INTERVIEW 2- RINCHI

Me: Hi minna! I'm back! I may or may not have put Sting in a forest while trying to live. Anyway, today we will interview…...RINCHI.

Rinchi: Hi minna!

Me: So, Rinchi, darling. Let's get to what you came here for. Today we only have one question and it's , why do you strip?

Rinchi: Oh yeah. I have a brother that you may or may not know. His name is Gray Fullbuster.

Me: Wait, so you mean to tell me that your maiden name is Rinchi Fullbuster?

Rinchi: Yep. That's where I got the habit of stripping.

Me: Okay. Moving on, let's watch T.V. *Turns on T.V*

IN THE FOREST

Sting: Where the hell am I? *RING RING* * Picks up phone*

Me: Hello Sting-senpai!

Sting: Hey Cici. Can you tell me where I am and why Natsu-san is here?

Natsu: I would like to know.

Me: Me and Rinchi picked two people to play a little game. You and Natsu-senpai have to collect 8 pages that we hid in the forest. Oh and try not to get killed by some…..friends of ours.

Sting: Say what?!

Natsu: Sting help me!

Jeff: I SAID GO TO SLEEP!

Me: Well that's all the time we have today. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. NOT FAIRY TAIL. NOT CREEPY PASTA. BOTH BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

All: Bye minna!

Jeff: I SAID GO TO SLEEP!

Natsu and Sting: *Runs* We said no!

Me: Just find the pages and this nightmare will be over.

*Sting gets knocked over.*

Jane: SLEEP WELL.

*Sting runs away screaming like a little girl*

*Cici covers camera*

_**I hope you liked it and Cici is the one who writes the**_

_**interviews "me" means her because she is the one**_

_**having the interviews. The "friends" that Cici has are **_

_**from creepy pasta I do not know what that is so mabey some of you do.**_

_**So bye ('.')**_


End file.
